


Fire it Up

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Daichi Fucked Up, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Forgotten Night, M/M, Suga is wild, bad decisions with great results, kind of a mystery but totally not mysterious at all, will tag more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: "What are you going to do?"Daichi shoved his arms into his jacket and popped the collar around his neck. He gave Asahi a fierce stare over his shoulder."I'm going to kick Sugawara Koushi's ass."He turned to the door and reached for the handle."I've just gotta find him first."





	1. Fired

**Author's Note:**

> The product of Writer's Block.

“Daichi, wake up.”

Daichi pushed his face harder into the pillow and let out a groan.

His entire body ached. From the steady pounding in his head behind his closed eyes all the way down to his sore, throbbing calves.

“Daichi.”

“’M gonna throw up,” Daichi slurred into the pillow.

“Not in my bed! Wait, I’ll get the trashcan!” the sound of desperate clattering sounded somewhere to his left.

So he wasn’t home. He didn’t think the pillowcase under his nose smelled like his shampoo. The voice begging him not to puke as heavy footsteps echoed through the room belonged to Asahi, so apparently Daichi had somehow managed to stumble into the apartment on the wrong side of the hallway the night before. Which wasn’t surprising in the least, considering the magnitude of the hangover he was nursing at the moment. It was a miracle he even made it to the right building, let alone floor.

“Here!” Asahi’s voice came again. “I’ve got the trash! Puke in this, please!”

Daichi heaved his body up and to the left, cracking his eyes open just enough to target the trash as the bile rose in his throat and he hurled whatever toxins he had consumed last night into the bag.

Asahi let out an anxious moan as Daichi thoroughly emptied his stomach.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted. “Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

Daichi fell back onto the bed and let out a humorless laugh, lifting his arm and wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. His wrist ached and burned.

“What for?” he asked, squinting his eyes up at the giant standing at the side of the bed, long brown hair a mess around his bare shoulders.

“To get your stomach pumped…”

“Just took care of it.”

Asahi hesitated for a second before letting out a groan and carrying the trashcan from the room. Daichi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

What a fucking disaster.

Losing his job was one thing.

But to get absolutely sloshed at his consolation _going away_ party in front of his former coworkers?

_How unprofessional._

Daichi bit his bottom lip when his chin threatened to tremble. No way. No way was he going to cry.

And anyway, how cruel. A going away party for someone that got fired? There was no such thing, was there? And everyone had seemed awfully _happy_ despite Daichi’s misfortune. Why had he even gone? When Nakashima had suggested they go drinking he should have politely declined and gone straight home.

If he had done that, he wouldn’t feel like death right now. He could’ve spent the day brushing up his resume and searching for a new job. A better job. A job with a boss that _appreciated_ his hard work. A job with coworkers that didn’t think he was a boring and tedious guy. A job that didn’t give him the feeling of having a bright red target painted on his back.

There had to be a job out there like that… right?

Footsteps sounded to his left and he peeled his eyelids back as Asahi stood over him once more, holding out a bottle of water. His brow furrowed and he asked softly,

“Are you okay?”

Daichi struggled into a sitting position and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed.

“ _Fine_ ,” he muttered and snatched the bottle from his hands.

Asahi winced and guilt spread through Daichi’s chest.

“Sorry. I’m not mad. Not at you.”

Asahi hummed and dragged his hand through his wild hair. Daichi twisted the lid of the water bottle and lifted it to his mouth. His tongue tasted thick and sweet and disgusting and _what did he drink last night?_

“I was surprised,” Asahi admitted, twisting his hands together in front of him. “I’ve never seen you drunk before.”

Daichi gulped the water down silently.

He wasn’t a drinker.

He never had been.

He didn’t like the way liquor turned his stomach and clouded his mind. Daichi was a clear headed, rational man by nature and having that careful precision and rationality compromised by alcohol was just _not_ acceptable.

No fucking way.

But last night was a rare occasion of unparalleled weakness.

He had been fired from the job he had made a home in for the past five years. And why? Because he wasn’t… properly representing the company.

_What a load of shit_!

Daichi always tried his best in everything that he did. So what if he lacked… personality? That was the word his boss had used, wasn’t it?

_Personality?_

_I have plenty of personality!_

_I've got more personality in my THIGHS than he has in his entire body!_

_Pride and dedication and hard work are all a part of personality!_

Daichi gripped the water bottle tightly, the plastic cracked and bent under his fingers.

“Daichi?”

He glanced up at Asahi. The man pursed his lips, hands clasped at his stomach.

Daichi gulped and looked away, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you problems.”

“No, no! It’s fine,” he waved his hands hurriedly. “We’ve been friends since we were kids,” Asahi sat on the bed at his feet. “You’re more than welcome to cause me problems every once in a while. I’m relieved, actually.”

Daichi lowered the water bottle to his lap slowly.

“Sorry.”

Asahi smiled, “What happened anyway? You’re not the type to… you know.”

Daichi let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His entire body was a painful mess. His stomach gurgled and he quickly gulped at the water in attempts to appease it. He lowered the bottle again and when he rested his arm on his thigh, the inside of his wrist stung.

“I got fired,” he muttered.

Asahi’s eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

“ _WHAT?_ ” he started flapping his hands around his head, “ _F-Fired? What? But… But… why…”_

Daichi twisted his lips sourly and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, wrist burning.

“Takahashi said I wasn’t bringing enough personality to the company,” he said in a low voice. “Said that I wasn’t giving off the right vibes. The usual bullshit.”

“What? But… is that really something to fire someone over? I mean… it’s not like you were bad at your job…”

“But you agree I’ve got no personality?”

“No!” Asahi shook his head. “That’s not… I mean… you have personality! It’s just that… you’re very… _serious_.”

His chest tightened, “What’s wrong with that? Should I not do my work seriously? If I dicked around like the others then no work would ever get done!”

“I know! I’m on your side!” Asahi insisted. “Being serious isn’t a bad thing. Not necessarily.”

“Not necessarily,” Daichi repeated, gritting his teeth. “I got fired for being too serious. And you’re telling me it’s not a bad thing?”

“I don’t think you should’ve gotten fired,” Asahi said softly, averting his eyes.

Daichi let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist. His skin stung. He gulped down the rest of the water and then folded his legs in front of him with a groan.

“Well… there’s nothing I can do about it now,” he said. “It’s done. And even if Takahashi changed his mind, there’s no way I can show my face around my coworkers ever again after last night.”

“What happened? Where did you go?”

Daichi scowled, “They took me to the bar for a _going away_ party.”

“Ehh? For someone that got fired? Isn’t that really insensitive?”

So Daichi _wasn’t_ overreacting.

“Fuck,” he growled, screwing the lid back onto the empty water bottle. “I was so pissed I just started drinking like crazy as soon as I got there. I don’t even remember what happened after that. It’s just a fuckin’ blank.”

Asahi was silent for a moment and Daichi reached over to set the bottle on the night table next to the bed. His shirt rubbed against his wrist painfully.

“Wait so… when did you go out drinking?” Asahi asked.

Daichi glanced at him, “Right after work. Around… eight?”

Asahi folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs, “And by what time do you think you were drunk?”

“Probably… nine?”

“And where does your blank start?”

Daichi eyed him suspiciously, “Why are you asking this?”

“Just answer.”

He hummed and stared across the room, “I don’t know. I was drinking pretty steadily, even after I was already drunk. So maybe ten?” He rubbed the stubble on his jaw, “Yeah… I remember the ten o’clock news was playing on the TV over the bar. Then after that… nothing. That must be when I came here.”

Asahi’s face went slack, mouth dropping open.

“What?” Daichi’s stomach churned.

“Daichi… you didn’t show up at my place until five.”

…

_What_?

“ _Five_?” Daichi looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was just after noon. “ _Five_?” he said again, looking to the other man, eyes widening in panic. “Then what the fuck was I doing for that seven hours after I blacked out?”

“Don’t ask me!” Asahi held up his hands. “You barged into my place at five, blabbering about... returning an overdue book? And then just passed out.”

“What the fuck. What the fuck,” Daichi dragged his fingers through his hair, fear making his hand shake. His wrist bumped his forehead and he winced. “God damn it what the _fuck_ is that?” he lowered his arm angrily and yanked the sleeve of his shirt down his forearm.

He stared down at the inside of his wrist.

Asahi leaned over, “What’s that? Did someone write something on your arm?”

Daichi didn’t reply. He reached his right hand out, fingers trembling as he gently touched the sloping black of one of the four characters scrawled over his skin.

His gut churned and the sudden urge to throw up struck him again. He swallowed it anxiously, head swimming.

“T-t-t…” he stammered, vision going blurry. He reached up and rubbed his eyes roughly. “It’s a fucking… _tattoo_.”

“ _What?”_ Asahi crawled across the bed until he was beside him. He gaped down at the tattoo, “ _What? Why? What? What?”_

Daichi inhaled deeply, trying to hold back the compulsion to scream or cry or throw up or maybe a combination of all three.

He stared at the four characters for a long second before he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he let out the booming roar,

“ _WHO THE FUCK IS SUGAWARA KOUSHI?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of just lying down helplessly whenever I get writer's block, I've decided to keep my fingers loose and start an easy story of short chapters. Whenever I'm having problems finding inspiration, I'm going to add a chapter and hopefully get into the groove of being able to come up with good content for my other ongoing fic.  
> (งಠ‿ಠ)ง
> 
> I don't really know how this story is going to turn out, but the idea came to me the other day so I thought I'd put it down!  
> ┐(︶▽︶)┌
> 
> Thank you to anyone that takes the time to read!  
> (´｡• ω •｡`)
> 
> PS: There will be many more characters, I just don't know who yet, so I'll tag them as I get to them.


	2. Breathing Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration:  
> [ Get Over It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BxfpbyV-uc)  
> "Ain't it just a bitch?  
> What a pain.  
> Well, it's all a crying shame.  
> What left to do... but complain?  
> Better find someone to blame.  
> Hey, get over it."

_“And you know what else?” Daichi whipped towards Nakashima, splashing a portion of his drink on the table. “Just how many times did you come crying to me to clean up one of your messes? Huh?” he pointed accusingly at the man sitting across from him. “How many times did I get yelled at by clients for you because you fucked up?”_

_Nakashima lifted his hands, smiling tightly, “Now, now, Sawamura-san…”_

_“Sawamura-san! Sawamura-san!” Daichi cried mockingly, lifting his drink to his lips. “Takahashi-san is really going to get mad this time! Please, please, please help me!”_

_“He’s totally smashed,” someone muttered to his left but he couldn’t be bothered._

_Yeah. He_ was _totally smashed. Who gave a fuck? Didn’t he have the right to go a little crazy every once in a while? Especially after getting fired for no good reason?_

_“You’re not just a victim here,” Kawatabi said, drawing his attention. “You’ve been doing the same boring old shit for the past three years.”_

_“Because it_ works _,” Daichi sneered. “If it’s not broken, then don’t fix it!”_

_“Obviously it was broken enough to get you canned!”_

_Daichi leapt to his feet, “You’re all gonna miss me once everything starts going to shit and there’s no one to wipe your asses!” he took two steps away from the table and promptly slammed into another man. “Fuck,” he fumbled with his glass and caught it, barely. “Sorry,” he mumbled, reaching out and grabbing the other man’s shoulder to steady him. “You okay?”_

_The man turned towards him and lifted his head, turning a soft brown eye in his direction._

_“I hope you have a good lawyer,” he said, voice light with amusement._

_“Haah?” Daichi released his shoulder and took a step back._

_The man propped his hands up on his hips and cocked a thick grey eyebrow._

_“That really hurt, you know?” he said. He lifted a hand and pressed the back of it dramatically to his forehead, closing his eyes. “I could have lost my life!”_

_Daichi blinked in shock, “S-sorry.”_

_“Jesus Sawamura,” Kawatabi said from behind. “Get ahold of yourself.”_

_The man peeked through his left eye momentarily before lowering the hand again. He straightened, gaze sliding to the table of men watching them._

_Daichi gritted his jaw and turned towards his former coworkers, “Get_ fucked _, Tabi. Actually, all of you bastards get fucked.” He whirled back to the stranger, “I’m sorry I ran into you.”_

_A slow smile spread over his lips and he suddenly grabbed the drink from Daichi’s hands. He downed its contents in a single gulp and then slammed the glass down on the table in front of Kawatabi. He gave him a smirk and then snatched up Daichi’s hand._

_“It’s okay,” he said, pulling him as he walked backwards. “I’ll let you make it up to me!”_

_“P-pardon?” Daichi stumbled after him._

_The man laughed and turned forward, thrusting his fist into air ahead of him, “Let’s go!”_

* * *

“Does _original_ mean _unscented_?”

Daichi turned the lotion bottle over to read the back.

“Uhm…” Asahi scratched the side of his neck, “I’m not sure…”

“According to the internet I need to put unscented lotion on it,” Daichi murmured, eyes darting down at the fresh tattoo on his wrist. “Or it’ll get infected.”

“I think original means that brand’s original scent.”

“So not unscented.”

“I’m not really sure.”

“I’ll send an email to this company later,” Daichi set the bottle down. “The description on their bottle is unsatisfactory and unhelpful.”

“Daichi…”

“Anyway,” he turned towards Asahi. “You don’t have any idea who this Sugawara Koushi guy is?” he lifted his wrist and displayed the four characters spelling out the name.

“Why would I? I’ve never heard that name in my life,” he pulled his long hair up into a bun at the back of his head. “You didn’t mention him when you showed up at my place.”

Daichi walked across the bedroom to his hamper in which he had thrown the clothes he had worn the night before.

He grumbled as he pulled out his shirt and felt around the pockets. A salty odor floated into his nostrils. He hesitated and then pressed his nose to the fabric, inhaling tentatively.

His eyelid twitched.

Because that didn’t smell like sweat.

“Asahi,” he pulled the shirt away and turned towards the other man. “Smell this.”

“Dude.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Tell me what it smells like to you.”

Asahi eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then walked forward. He took the shirt, hesitating once more before giving it a sniff.

He frowned, “It smells like… the sea?”

Daichi turned back to the hamper and pulled out his suit jacket, sniffing it as well. It had the same salty ocean scent.

“It’s strong,” Asahi went on. “Did you fall into the water or something?”

“Fuck if I know,” Daichi muttered. He felt around the pockets of his suit jacket. His fingers closed around something in the inside pocket and he pulled it out. “I found something,” he said.

Asahi peered over his shoulder, “What is it?”

Daichi lifted a small rectangle.

“Business card?” Asahi said.

“ _Fire Dragon Tattoo,_ ” Daichi read the thick black print in front of the flaming skull background of the business card. “ _Tanaka Ryuunosuke._ ”

“Do you think that’s where you got the tattoo?”

Daichi lowered the card and turned towards Asahi, “Is there a reason why I would have the business card of some _other_ tattoo shop in my pocket?”

“Good point.”

Daichi shoved the card into the back pocket of his jeans and stomped across the room.

Asahi followed dutifully.

At the end of the hallway, Daichi stood in front of the door of his apartment and grabbed a jacket from the coat rack.

“What are you going to do?”

Daichi shoved his arms into his jacket and popped the collar around his neck. He gave Asahi a fierce stare over his shoulder.

“I’m going to kick Sugawara Koushi’s ass.”

He turned to the door and reached for the handle.

“I’ve just gotta find him first.”

He sleeve of his jacket pulled back, revealing the tattoo on his wrist.

“Ah, after I buy some unscented lotion.”

* * *

 

“Have you ever been in a tattoo shop before?” Asahi whispered, clutching Daichi’s shoulder as they peeked meekly through the street window of the tattoo parlor belonging to the sign with the flaming skull hanging over the door.

Daichi glanced at the other man. For a long second he stared at him in disbelief and then held up his wrist.

“What the fuck do you think?”

“I mean when you were sober!”

He faced forward again, “No. Of course not. Why would I have been? Tattoos are…” he let himself dwindle off. What should he say? They were trashy? For people with no aspirations in life? A waste of money?

How could he say any of that when he now wore one himself?

“I’m scared,” Asahi admitted, drawing him from his thoughts. “What if this Tanaka guy is scary? Aren’t guys with tattoos scary?”

“Well I have one. Am I scary?”

“Very scary.”

Daichi straightened and tugged on the hem of his shirt, “There’s no sense in wasting more time. Let’s go.”

“But—”

Daichi grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. A bell jingled, though it was barely audible over the heavy metal music booming throughout the dimly lit shop.

“Hello?” Daichi called, walking inside.

“Daichi…” Asahi chased, grabbing onto the back of his jacket.

“Yo! Just a sec!” a voice shouted from behind a black curtain on the left side of the room.

Daichi eyed the interior. It looked surprisingly clean, albeit dark and cluttered. The dark red walls were covered in tattoo designs, most depicting something barbaric and gritty. Skulls or zombies or weapons. Daichi walked up to a counter in the center of the shop.

The music’s volume lowered and the curtain to the left slid aside to reveal a man with a shaved head and wild eyes.

Asahi squeaked and huddled behind Daichi.

“Hey!” the man’s mouth stretched wide in a smile and he walked up to the counter and stood behind it. “Daichi! What’s up! How’s that tatt treating you?”

At least Daichi knew he was in the right place.

“So you were the one that did this?” Daichi held up his wrist.

The man grabbed his hand and yanked it close, pulling Daichi up against the counter. His eyes went wide and he attempted to free himself but the man’s grip was ironclad.

“Good, good,” he said. “You put lotion on it? When I was tellin’ ya how to take care of it last night you just kept laughing and getting distracted. I was worried you weren’t going to remember.”

“I don’t,” Daichi said, brows lowering. “I don’t remember a single fucking thing.”

The tattoo artist glanced up at him and then slowly released his hand. Daichi pulled it back, flexing his fingers.

“You don’t remember?” He leaned the heels of his hands on the counter and cocked his head to the side. “Like, at all?”

Daichi straightened his jacket, eyeing a raven tattoo on the artist’s neck. “At all. I don’t know who you are. I don’t know who _this_ is,” he pointed at the tattoo on his wrist. “And I’d really appreciate some god damn answers.”

“ _Daichi_ ,” Asahi squeaked behind him.

The artist stared at him for a few seconds, black eyes sizing him up.

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and this is my shop,” he said.

Daichi gulped, “Tanaka-san I’d appreciate it if you gave me the information I want. It’s already bad enough that you tattooed an unwilling person but—”

Tanaka let out a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest, “ _Unwilling_? Dude. You were drunk but not unwilling.” He stared off across the shop, “Yeah, normally I don’t tattoo drunk dudes, since they usually show up the next morning all pissed off like this. But you were really insistent. And Suga-san is a relatively trustworthy guy so I went ahead and did it.”

“Suga-san,” Daichi repeated. “Who is he? Where can I find him?”

Tanaka laughed, “Wait, you don’t even remember Suga-san? Shit, and you two seemed pretty close last night! Poor Suga-san!”

Daichi flushed, “I don’t know this _Suga-san_. Please tell me where I can find him so I can—”

“So you can what?” Tanaka leaned forward, left eyebrow cocking slowly.

A lump formed in Daichi’s throat and he swallowed it with difficulty. He could feel Asahi trembling at his back, hands wrapped around his jacket.

“S-So I can… k-kick his ass.”

Tanaka gazed steadily at him for long seconds and Daichi’s blood ran cold.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_I’m gonna get my ass beat._

He slipped his hand in his pocket, touching the cell phone within.

Suddenly Tanaka let out a loud, barking laugh.

“You’re gonna kick his ass, huh?” Tanaka snorted and shook his head.

“Where can I find him?”

Tanaka grabbed a pen and piece of paper on the other side of the counter and started scribbling on it.

“Listen. Suga-san is a friend of mine. And I’d be a pretty shit friend if I sent a guy hell bent on kicking his ass straight to him. Not to mention I’d probably get _my_ ass kicked by Noya-san if anything happened to him. But if I know anything about Suga-san, it’s that he does all of this stupid shit for a reason.”

Daichi watched him quietly as he wrote.

“Suga-san had me tattoo his name on a guy he just barely met,” he went on. “I’m gonna go ahead and guess that he’s _expecting_ you to come looking for him.” He clicked the pen and straightened. “So I’ll play his game and send you off in the right direction.”

“Just tell me where—”

“Suga-san doesn’t do anything easily,” Tanaka interrupted, lifting the scrap of paper and holding it out to him. “He’ll throw a fit if you don’t struggle a little before finding him. Here. Take this. This is where you were before you showed up here.”

Daichi eyed the paper silently for a moment.

Tanaka cocked an eyebrow and wiggled it, “You don’t want it? Would you rather go out there without a lead?”

Daichi gritted his teeth and snatched the paper from his hand.

“C’mon, Asahi,” Daichi turned and stomped to the door of the shop.

Asahi chased after him.

“Come again!” Tanaka called, chuckling.

Daichi was halfway down the block before Asahi grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

“Well?” he asked.

“Well what?”

Asahi frowned at him, “Where are we going next?”

Daichi hesitated and then glanced down at the paper in his hand.

“ _Fortify_ ,” he read.

“Fortify?” Asahi repeated and Daichi looked up at him.

“You know it?”

“Well…” he scratched the side of his neck, “I’ve heard of it. Isn’t it that really popular strip club?”

Daichi paled, “Strip club? _Strip club?_ Why there?” he stared down at the paper. “I’ve never been to a strip club in my entire life!”

Asahi didn’t reply for a moment and then said softly, “Until last night.”

Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly and then scanned the address written underneath the name of the club.

“Look, there’s more,” Asahi stood next to him and pointed. “The address… and then…”

Daichi sighed.

“Okay. Now who the fuck is Oikawa Tooru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sure is blah right now.   
> I promise he'll get better.   
> He's just a little angry at the moment.  
> (‡▼益▼)
> 
> Thank you for the support I've already received on this story! You are too kind. I hope I'm able to live up to your expectations and make the upcoming chapters good ones.  
> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> Strip


	3. Fire Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is returned a favor.  
> Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration:  
> [You're So Real](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7hn3b9h2lc)  
> "But when the sun starts sinking  
> On your beautiful soul  
> Make you cry, cry baby  
> Make you feel so cold  
> Don't you know it's alright  
> Sometimes you just got to show how you feel  
> Cause that's you baby  
> Hell, you're so real."

_“Well, I’m here! To remind you!” Daichi pointed out into the crowd. Sugawara jumped up and down excitedly in the front, waving his arms and laughing brightly. “Of the mess you left when you went away! It’s not fair to deny me! Of the cross I bear that you gave to me! You, you, you… oughta know!”_

_The music ended and Daichi held out the microphone and dropped it to the stage. A loud screeching echoed through the speakers and he jumped down into the crowd. Sugawara met him instantly and he draped an arm over his shoulder to steady himself when the room spun._

_“That was awesome!” Sugawara laughed, putting an arm around his waist._

_“You know what?” Daichi said, too loudly, as they stumbled through the crowd towards an empty table. “Fuck Takahashi! And fuck everyone else too! I wouldn’t go back to that shitty ass company if they got on their knees and begged me!”_

_“That’s the spirit!” Sugawara helped him into a chair and moved to take his own, but Daichi snatched him around the waist and dragged him onto his lap. He let out a squeak and then laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck._

_“Let’s start our own company,” Daichi said. “You and me, Suga. I’ll do all the advertising and paperwork. I’m good at it. Don’t listen to that fuckhead Takahashi.”_

_“I wouldn’t think of it!” Sugawara nodded. “Takahashi sounds like the type that wouldn’t know a good employee if he bit him on the ass.”_

_“Fuckin’ damn straight!_ _What would our company be?”_

_“The only thing I am experienced in is books and having a good time,” Sugawara admitted with a giggle._

_“Having a good time with books. Perfect. A party library. A library with a bar and karaoke. A library with a petting zoo and trampolines.”_

_Sugawara leaned his head back and laughed, the sound rumbling through his body and into Daichi’s._

_“And what will our party library be called?” Sugawara asked, eyes twinkling, fingers twirling in the hair at the back of Daichi’s neck._

_“We’ll just combine our names,” he decided, gaze wandering down to Sugawara’s mouth._

_“Ah… a good plan.”_

_Sugawara’s lips curled up in a mischievous grin._

_“DaiSuga it is.”_

* * *

 

“I don’t want to go in.”

“Neither do I.”

“What kind of strip club is open so early in the day?”

“Let’s just cut our losses and go home.”

“I have to find Sugawara.”

“What if he’s some scary guy though?” Asahi shivered and clutched onto Daichi’s elbow. “What if he’s like Tanaka-san? Shaved head… tattoos…”

“You’ll back me up if I need it, right?” Daichi glanced at the quivering giant over his shoulder.

“You’re on your own!” Asahi’s eyes widened. “The first sign of violence and I’m running!”

“Some friend you are.”

“You got yourself into this mess! You can get yourself out of it!” Asahi pressed his lips in a tight line and nodded.

“Then why are you here, hanging off of me?” Daichi lifted his elbow and gestured at the white knuckles gripping tight at his jacket sleeve.

“Because if someone pulls a knife then it’s my duty as your best friend to throw you over my shoulder and run the fuck home!” Asahi’s voice squeaked on the word _fuck_.

“ _Pffft!_ ” Daichi turned his head away.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Asahi shook his arm. “I’m serious! The first sign of danger, I’m getting us out of here!” He stared up at the blinking sign above the club’s door. “W-we are going to go home, order some take-out, watch Jeopardy in our pajamas, and then go to sleep well b-before midnight. And then in the morning we will look up tattoo removal treatments and put this… _Sugawara Koushi_ out of our minds forever.”

“I don’t think I can _afford_ tattoo removal treatments at the moment,” Daichi said sourly. “On account of _I lost my job last night_.”

“Then I’ll pay for it!”

“The hell you will!”

“Then we’ll get your parents to pay for it!”

“ _The hell we will_!”

Asahi shook Daichi violently, “ _Stop. Being. Stubborn!_ ”

Daichi shoved him off of him and then smoothed his jacket with a scowl, “I’m going to find this Sugawara bastard and make _him_ pay for the tattoo removal treatment!”

“But what if he’s _scary_?” Asahi pressed his palms to his pale cheeks.

“Then I’ll just have to be scarier!” Daichi straightened his shoulders and stared at the front door of the strip club. “Now come on! We’re finding this Oikawa Tooru guy and demanding he tell us where Sugawara Koushi is this instant!”

Asahi huddled next to his side and gulped.

They hesitated for a long moment.

“I don’t want to go in,” Asahi whispered.

“Neither do I.”

“D-don’t they get kind of handsy at strip clubs?” Asahi’s voice was still soft. “Wh-what if we suddenly get danced on?”

“Here,” Daichi offered his hand. “Let’s pretend like we’re gay for each other. Then maybe they won’t touch us.”

“O-okay, if you think that’ll work…” Asahi clasped his hand and they hesitated for another second before Daichi took a deep breath and pushed into the club.

Booming dance music and bright neon lights bombarded them. Asahi stepped closer to Daichi as they glanced around the interior of the club.

Across the main room was a large stage upon which a man in a tight leather speedo gyrated against a metal pole.

Waiters wearing nothing but bow-ties and mesh drifted among tables, setting down colorful cocktails and smiling over a bill of yen slipped into the hem of their g-strings.

Men.

They were all men.

“Abort!” Daichi tossed Asahi’s hand away. “Act straight!”

“A-act?” Asahi floundered. “Aren’t we straight?”

“I don’t know anymore!” Daichi patted the front of his jacket for lack of anything better to do with his clammy hands.

“Let’s run!” Asahi turned towards the door but Daichi grabbed the back of his collar.

“You can’t run!”

“I’ve changed my mind!” Asahi whimpered, hand reaching out for the handle of the door. “You can look for this guy on your own! I’m going home and watching Jeopardy in my pajamas!”

“Too late, Scum!” Daichi backed up, hauling Asahi farther into the club with him. “What if someone pulls a knife on me?”

“Just get stabbed! A funeral is cheaper than tattoo removal treatment anyway!”

“Bastard!” Daichi fumbled his arms around the taller man’s middle and dug his chin into his back. “After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?”

“I took care of you when you were sick this morning! That’s good enough!” Asahi wailed, digging his heels into the floor.

“Remember when you got cornered by that dog back in primary school and I came running to your rescue?” Daichi slowly dragged him backwards.

“It was a Pomeranian!”

“Still! I didn’t tell anyone how you peed your pants over it!”

“Ahhh! Don’t say that so loud!”

“Then get your ass in here and back me up!”

Asahi ceased his struggling and Daichi released him. For a moment they doubled over and panted, Asahi straightening his hair and Daichi tugging at the hem of his jacket.

After several seconds, Asahi cleared his throat.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Who would I tell?” Daichi scowled and squared his shoulders.

Asahi let out a deep sigh of relief and they both turned towards the inside of the club once more.

“Okay…” Daichi inhaled slowly. “Just… follow my lead.”

Asahi whined but followed anyway as Daichi walked in the direction of a cluster of tables.

“W-we’ll just ask one of the waiters if they know someone named Oikawa Tooru and go from there,” Daichi continued, putting his thoughts into words to calm his raging pulse. “Maybe he works here or—”

“There you are!” a deep voice boomed over the sound of the raging music.

They turned in the direction of the call.

Daichi didn’t even see the fist until it was slamming into his cheek and sending him flying to the floor behind him.

Asahi let out a high pitched scream and lunged forward, latching his hands around Daichi’s ankles.

“Abort!” he screeched and started dragging his friend towards the door again.

“Wait!” Daichi pressed one hand to his stinging cheek and clawed at the floor with his other. “Asahi!”

“You’re not getting away that easily!” a hand snatched up Daichi’s wrist and pulled.

Suddenly Daichi was in the middle of a vicious tug of war, crying out as he was almost lifted completely off of the floor.

“Let go!” Asahi yanked hard on his ankles.

“Not until I teach this bastard a lesson!”

Daichi looked up at the man that had punched him in the face and his blood ran cold.

Because he was awfully buff.

And he had a mean looking face.

And a burning stare that shook him straight to the center of his being.

_Please don’t be Oikawa Tooru_.

“Iwa-chan! What are you doing?”

The new voice cut through Asahi’s cries and the other man’s low growling.

“Put him down this _instant_!”

The man standing over Daichi’s head narrowed his eyes, left eyebrow twitching, but he followed the orders reluctantly, dropping Daichi’s arm.

Asahi tugged again on his ankles but Daichi sat up and ushered him away. He climbed to his feet, head spinning at the rush, and pressed a hand to his aching cheek. Asahi huddled at his side, grasping his elbow once more as they turned towards the new voice.

A tall man with perfectly styled and coiffed hair and a body surely sculpted by the hands of God himself- and a face to match, what the fuck- stood with hands on his hips a short distance away. He wore little other than tight, teal shorts and a short, billowy, mesh sarong tied against one hip, and his bare chest glistened under the neon lights shining down from the ceiling.

_Please don’t be Oikawa Tooru._

Daichi resisted the urge to cover his eyes at the indecency of this appearance and gulped.

“Picking a fight with other customers?” the man said, voice velvet. He walked slowly up to the man that had assaulted Daichi, hips swaying suggestively with every step.

Asahi slapped a hand over his eyes.

The stripper placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and leaned his face close.

“You wouldn’t want to get kicked out _again_ , now would you, Iwa-chan?” he purred.

Iwa-chan glared at Daichi and his stomach tightened at the fury in his gaze.

“It’s not my fault,” he snapped, pointing at Daichi. “He’s the one that you said—”

“Now now,” the stripper straightened and dropped his hand off of his shoulder, “Let’s not treat my special guests so rudely. Dai-chan came all the way back here to see me, now didn’t he? I wouldn’t want to betray his expectations.”

The stripper walked up and latched onto Daichi’s arm. He peered at him under his eyelashes, “Isn’t that right, Dai-chan?”

_Fuck. This is Oikawa Tooru._

Daichi felt that he would only start something else if he didn’t go along with Oikawa’s scheme, so he gave a curt nod and said, “Th-that’s right.”

“Perfect!” Oikawa brightened. “And I was _just_ thinking about you, too!” he grabbed Daichi’s hand and started tugging him to the side. “Iwa-chan, how about you and Dai-chan’s…” he glanced at Asahi, “ _friend_ , find a seat somewhere and enjoy the show while Dai-chan and I do some… _catching up?_ ”

Iwa-chan’s eye twitched and the glare he gave Daichi could split diamond.

“C’mon, Dai-chan,” Oikawa yanked Daichi in the direction of a circle of leather couches. “I believe I promised you a dance last night that I couldn’t deliver on.”

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

_Ah fuck_.

Oikawa led him to a low, leather arm chair and pushed him into it. He did a small twirl and then instantly dropped onto Daichi’s lap, his legs straddling his hips.

Daichi tensed as Oikawa placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned close.

“Dude, it fuckin’ worked.”

Oikawa’s voice lost the velvety charm it had oozed earlier and Daichi stared wide-eyed into the grin that replaced his coy smirk.

“Huh?”

“So last night,” Oikawa went on, eyes flicking to the right. “After you and Suga-chan left, I casually brought up to Iwa-chan that you kissed me and he got super jealous!”

Daichi choked and started coughing.

“Shit, he’s looking over here. Let me pretend to give you a dance,” Oikawa leaned back and then spread his arms high above his head, gyrating his hips forward.

“Ahhhh!” Daichi pushed back against the chair, “Wh-what are you doing?” his cheeks blazed.

“Relax, I’m not trying to steal you from Suga-chan or anything.”

“H-h-hold up,” Daichi gulped, breath turning shallow. “Pl-please explain th-this to me. I… how do you know me? Who is Suga-chan? Why did we come here last night? D-did I really k-kiss you?”

Oikawa paused, staring at him in disbelief.

“Wait, you don’t remember?”

Daichi shook his head vigorously.

Oikawa didn’t speak for a moment.

“Hm…” he finally hummed, sitting up on Daichi’s lap and rolling his hips expertly.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut against the display.

“I suppose you _were_ pretty drunk…” Oikawa went on. “But you don’t even remember me?”

“N-no,” he stuttered. “T-Tanaka-san sent me here to look for you. He s-said that you could tell me where I can find Sugawara Koushi.”

“So you remember Suga-chan at least?”

“Ah… no…” Daichi swallowed and lifted his arm. He pulled the sleeve down, peeking through his eyelids as he showed him the tattoo on his wrist. “But I woke up to this so…”

Oikawa took his arm and stared at the tattoo for a long minute before letting out a barking laugh.

“Suga-chan is bolder than I thought!”

Daichi opened his eyes fully, “S-sorry. But could you… uh… get off of me and just point me in his direction?”

“Hm…” Oikawa released his arm and gyrated some more. “In a little bit. After the trouble you caused me last night, you owe me at least this much.”

Daichi blinked, “Trouble? What trouble did I cause you?”

“Well you and Suga-chan appeared here pretty late,” he explained, dragging his hands suggestively down his bare chest. “You were hella drunk. Both of you. Immediately, you picked a fight with Iwa-chan.”

Daichi paled.

“Oh, not that kind of fight,” he clarified, noticing Daichi’s terrified expression. “You two started an arm wrestling tournament among the customers. It was all in good fun. But then Suga-chan got up on stage,” Oikawa slid off of Daichi’s lap and danced in front of him, spreading his legs wide. “I got in trouble for that, you know? We’re not allowed to let the customers get on the poles.”

_Who the fuck is Sugawara Koushi anyway?_

“But anyway, a bunch of stuff happened. Then you and Suga-chan disappeared into the night. That’s about it.”

Daichi frowned, “But… did I really kiss you?”

“Eh? Oh… no,” Oikawa turned and jiggled his ass, forcing Daichi to look away, cheeks burning. “See… I told you about how I’m in love with Iwa-chan and how I thought maybe he felt the same but he doesn’t ever do anything but show up every night and watch me dance so you told me I should make him jealous,” he turned back to him. “So I said you kissed me. And it worked,” he smirked. “The second I told him he blew up and said that he was going to kick your ass the next time he saw you.”

Daichi groaned.

“And then he fucked me in the dressing room,” Oikawa bit his bottom lip, eyes glazing over as if drawn into the memory. “So… thanks for that,” Oikawa untied the sarong at his waist and flipped it over his shoulders. “I suppose I owe you after all,” he leaned over, placing his hands on the arm rests of the chair.

Daichi leaned away from his sudden close proximity.

“I-I just want to know where I can find Sugawara Koushi.”

“Well then sorry,” Oikawa cocked an eyebrow. “I have no clue. Last night was the first time I ever met either of you.”

Daichi gaped at him, “ _What?_ ”

“You’re very good at first impressions,” Oikawa said sincerely. “I’m sure you’ll find a new job in no time.”

“Fuck…” Daichi pressed a hand to his eyes. “So I’m at a dead end _already_?”

“Hmm… well,” Oikawa leaned a knee into the chair on the left side of his hips. “I don’t know if it’s useful, but you two were talking about some kind of… boat? Ah… what was it called…” Oikawa tapped his chin. “Oh! Right. That floating restaurant! I think it’s called Karasuno? Or something like that?” he shrugged.

“Floating…” Daichi remembered the salty scent of his suit and his eyes widened.

“Maybe someone there will remember you?” Oikawa did a few more gyrating lap dancing moves and then stood. “C’mon, Iwa-chan knows someone that works there,” he offered his hand.

Daichi took it and allowed him to pull him to his feet. They turned and headed towards the table at which Asahi and Iwa-chan sat.

Iwa-chan was glaring at Daichi over the rim of a tall glass of beer.

He gulped.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa flounced up to the man and instantly sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The man’s fierce glare held for another few seconds before flickering and then sliding away, a content, calm expression taking its place as he put an arm around the stripper’s waist and lowered his glass of beer to the table.

Daichi stood next to Asahi and he jumped to his feet, taking his usual place cowering just beyond his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said again, twirling his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. “Didn’t you say your old college roomie worked at that floating restaurant?”

“Hm? Yeah,” he grunted, nuzzling the side of his neck, eyes flicking in Daichi’s direction as if to say,

_Mine._

“Dai-chan seems to have forgotten what happened last night,” Oikawa said, cheeks tinting pink at the display of affection. “And he’d _really_ like to find a way to get ahold of Suga-chan. They said they came from Karasuno before the club, right?”

“You don’t remember?” Iwa-chan repeated, eyeing Daichi suspiciously.

Daichi’s chest tightened, “I… I was r-really drunk. S-sorry.”

Iwa-chan stared at him for a few more seconds before an easy smile spread over his lips, “Ah. That makes sense. Well… yeah I think you two did mention something about Karasuno. I don’t know if that’s where you were before the club though.”

“Why not?” Oikawa crossed one leg over the other.

“Well… it’s kind of a classy joint,” he cocked an eyebrow. “You two were so sloshed last night that I doubt you would’ve been able to make it onto the boat.”

Daichi sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. He glanced up at Asahi, who gave him a questioning look. He pursed his lips for a second and then turned back to the others.

“Well, it’s the only lead I have right now,” he said, voice firm.

“Worth a shot,” Iwa-chan lifted his chin. “When you get there, ask for Hanamaki.”

_Hanamaki…_ Daichi gulped.

“Tell him Iwaizumi sent you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of loving Daichi's and Asahi's friendship so far.  
> Soft brothers that love to watch Jeopardy in their PJ's together. Probably sipping tea and not keeping track of who answers the most questions correctly. Saying things like, "Oh, good one," whenever the other beats him to the punch.  
> So very soft.  
> ♡( ◡‿◡ ) Mmmmmm
> 
> The angry break-up song Daichi was singing in the flashback was [You Oughta Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UEWbTxmG9o) by Alanis Morissette because I thought it'd be really funny if Daichi treated his being fired like a break-up. And this song is angry enough for it to be extra funny to me.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for the support I've received on this story! Sorry the updates are kind of slow despite how short the chapters are. This really is just on the back burner compared to my other fic so I'm not too concerned about being really regular with it. I do want to make a good story though so I'll do my best.  
> (~˘▽˘)~  
> ~(˘▽˘~)  
> ~(˘▽˘)~
> 
> Next Time:  
> Swim


	4. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi breaks the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Mood:  
> [Polaroid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmjyO-r1OhA)  
> "I am a head case,  
> I am the color of boom  
> That's never arriving  
> At you are the pay raise,  
> Always a touch out of view.  
> And I am the color of boom."

_“He’s just standing there.”_

_Sugawara leaned into Daichi’s side and lifted a drumstick of fried chicken to his lips, humming._

_Daichi stared down the street to where the police officer stood outside his police box, shifting from foot to foot every few minutes._

_“He’s just standing there,” he repeated._

_Sugawara raised the drumstick to his mouth and Daichi took a bite, not taking his eyes off of the officer._

_“I could do that,” Daichi said, chewing. “I could be a police officer and then just stand around all night.”_

_“No,” Sugawara rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “We’re going to open our party library. You can’t get another job.”_

_“How much do you think cops get paid?”_

_“Noooo…” Sugawara tossed the drumstick into the trash sitting beside the bench where they rested. He reached into the bucket of KFC in his lap and pulled out another piece of chicken. “Mine. You’re mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.”_

_“He’s just standing there. Suga look. He’s just standing there. Talk about the easiest job ever.”_

_“Talk about the boring-est job ever,” Sugawara straightened and pointed his chicken at Daichi. “The DaiSuga party library will have hookers and blackjack.”_

_Daichi leaned forward and took another bite from Sugawara’s chicken and then threaded his fingers through the other man’s hair softly._

_Sugawara blinked in surprise and then smiled warmly, lowering the chicken to his lap._

_Daichi’s gaze flickered back to the police officer and he climbed to his feet, hand falling from Sugawara’s hair._

_“Okay. Watch. Let’s make him earn his easy pay.”_

_Sugawara giggled maniacally and stayed on the bench as Daichi crept- not so sneakily- in the police officer’s direction. He hummed low under his breath as he moved. He slunk up to the wall of the building next to the police box, placing his back against it. He splayed his hands on the bricks, humming turning into soft singing._

_“Doo dee doo da dee da doo…” he slid along the wall to the police box. He glanced back towards Sugawara._

_He sat on the edge of the bench, chewing on the chicken, bucket in Daichi’s place beside him. When their eyes met, Sugawara grinned wide and waved._

_Daichi paused to wave back, then continued his singing and slinking. As he neared the police officer, who yawned loudly, hands clasped behind his back, Daichi quieted. His eyes flicked to the peaked cap atop his white and grey hair._

_Daichi inhaled deeply and then let it out._

_Quickly, before the alcohol fogging his mind had the chance to clear, Daichi bolted forward and snatched the hat from the officer’s head and took off in a run down the street towards the bench once more._

_“Hey!” the officer shouted after him._

_Daichi pointed at Suga, “Hurry! Let’s go! Let’s go!”_

_Sugawara leapt to his feet and made as if to run._

_“Suga!” Daichi stopped him. He gestured at the bench. “The chicken! The chicken!”_

_Sugawara grabbed the bucket, squealing lightly. Daichi snatched up his hand as he passed and yanked him down the street. Sugawara shrieked with laughter and ran with him, one arm wrapped around the bucket of KFC. Daichi placed the hat on Sugawara’s head and then let out a loud cheer, thrusting his fist in the air, the sounds of the officer’s shouts trailing behind._

* * *

“Hear me out,” Asahi pleaded as they crossed the dock in the direction of the massive boat upon which the famous floating restaurant resided.

Daichi pursed his lips, eyes on the boat as his friend made his case.

“They have those things nowadays,” Asahi continued. “Those internet things. Uh… like the kickstarter campaigns and stuff.”

“Okay…” Daichi skirted a man staring down at his phone.

“So I say we make our own campaign. People can donate and then we use the money to get the tattoo removed.”

“That sounds like a lot of work.”

“Listen. I’m having heart palpitations. One more scary guy and I’m dead in the water. Daichi. Have mercy.”

They neared the boat and Daichi slowed. “Alright,” he turned to Asahi. “I’ll have mercy. You can go ahead and go home, put your pajamas on, and watch Jeopardy. I’ll find this Sugawara guy, kick his ass, and get the money for the removal and meet you there by dinnertime.” He turned and headed up the ramp to the boat.

Asahi wrapped his hands around Daichi’s arm and followed behind, sobbing, “Come with me.”

“It’s not just about the money anymore, Asahi,” Daichi said.

He reached the top of the ramp and then stopped, legs spread wide, chin lifted.

“It’s about pride.”

“ _HEY. YOU._ ”

Daichi and Asahi shared a scream, grabbing at each other desperately.

“Abort!” Asahi turned and ran down the ramp clumsily. “Every man for himself!”

“Traitor bitch!” Daichi gave chase, only to be dragged back onto the boat by the collar of his jacket. “Asahi! Asahi! Save me!”

“Fuck you!”

Large hands turned Daichi around and he threw his fists up, ready to counter whatever attack came next.

“It’s him.”

“It’s definitely him.”

“Selfie?”

“Me first.”

“Why can’t we do it together?”

“Gay.”

“Super gay.”

Daichi stared between the two men who each held one of his shoulders. The one on the right was tall, with short black hair, thick eyebrows, and sleepy eyes. The one on the left was slightly shorter, with dark strawberry blonde hair and equally sleepy eyes.

“I-Iwaizumi sent me,” Daichi squeaked.

The two men exchanged a look. The taller one lifted his cell phone and then they both slid to Daichi’s side, one arm each wrapped around his waist. He raised the cell phone up in front of them.

“Okay, say _cheese_ ,” he said.

“Cheeeeeeeeese,” the strawberry blonde leaned his face against Daichi’s left cheek and the other did the same on his other side.

Daichi forced a shaky smile, “Ch-cheese?”

The taller one snapped a photo and they released him and huddled together to examine the screen of the phone.

“Ohh, not bad,” the strawberry blonde said. “Bro you look handsome.”

“Not as handsome as you.”

“Bro.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“You’re such a babe.”

“I know it.”

Daichi inhaled deeply and then slowly turned on his heel. He stared down the ramp to where Asahi waited, staring up at him with wide eyes, wringing his hands in front of him. Daichi gulped and made a lunge for the ramp, just to be caught and dragged back once more.

They dropped him on his back on the deck of the boat and then crouched on either side, gazing down at him with their dull-eyed stares.

“No escaping,” the strawberry blonde said.

“Don’t treat us so coldly, Dai-chan,” the taller one said. “After we covered for you to the boss last night?”

“I’m sorry. You can have all the money in my wallet. Please let me go home so I can put on my pajamas and watch Jeopardy and go to bed well before midnight.”

They exchanged a look and then looked back down at him.

“Where’s Sugawara?” the taller one asked. “I thought you guys were joined at the hip.”

Daichi blinked in surprise. “Is… one of you Hanamaki?”

The strawberry blonde lifted his hand, “Guilty.”

“You mean you’ve forgotten us?” the taller one leaned his cheek against his fist. “My heart weeps.”

“My ass weeps,” Hanamaki said, holding his chin in a cradle of his hands. “But that doesn’t have anything to do with you forgetting us.”

“Dude.”

“Anyway,” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. “If you’ve forgotten us, why are you here now? Also, how is Iwa-chan involved?”

Daichi gulped, “I— I’m looking for Sugawara Koushi.”

Hanamaki’s and the other’s eyes slid down to the front of Daichi’s jeans.

“Well, I just checked the one place I’d think he’d be,” Hanamaki shrugged.

Daichi’s brows furrowed, “Huh?”

“If he ain’t ridin’ your dick, then it’s really anyone’s guess where he could be,” the other one clarified.

Daichi’s cheeks burned, “Wh-what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Hanamaki smirked. “We saw the sparks flying between you two last night.”

The other one hummed, “Dripping with sea water, swaying together on the stage singing _I’ve Got You Under My Skin_ by Frank Sinatra…” He let out a sigh, “Like some kind of cheesy rom-com.”

“Stage?” dread filled Daichi’s stomach. “Oh god…”

“You don’t remember that either?” Hanamaki cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t remember anything!” Daichi groaned. “I don’t remember anything that happened last night and when I woke up this morning, I found _this_ ,” he lifted his arm, sleeve of his jacket falling down below the tattoo.

Hanamaki and the other one stared at it for a long second. Without breaking the eye contact, the tall one lifted his phone and snapped a photo, the sound of the shutter ushering in their uproarious laughter as they fell all over each other.

Daichi moaned and scrubbed at his face.

“So now you’ve _literally_ got him under your skin, eh, Dai-chan?” Hanamaki cackled, tears sliding down his cheeks. He leaned heavily on his friend, “Issei… Issei… send that picture to me. I’m going to post it to Instagram.”

Daichi sat up and turned towards them with a scowl, “Okay. Quit laughing at me. Just tell me what happened last night.”

They giggled uncontrollably for another long minute before gaining control. Issei cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his face.

“Well… Me and Takahiro are both waiters here. We were halfway into the trip out in the bay for the night,” he explained. “When we saw you guys…” he paused to sputter into his hand.

“You crazy mother fuckers climbed up the side of the boat,” Hanamaki said before erupting into laughter once more.

“Where the fuck did you _come from_?” Issei leaned heavily against Hanamaki and they guffawed.

Daichi flushed, “Stop laughing at me…”

“You fuckin’ swam across the bay, you maniac,” Hanamaki gripped his shoulder. “And then when you climbed up onto the deck, you two immediately started making a huge scene. You were ranting and raving about a police officer and KFC…”

“Sugawara was crying,” Issei added. “Real tears. Because of a fucking bucket of KFC.”

“Then,” Hanamaki straightened. “You jumped up on the stage and stole the microphone from our singer. You started ordering the band around until they finally played the song you wanted. Then you and Sugawara just danced around the stage for seriously five minutes until the boss finally came down and started yelling at you.”

“Sugawara started crying again,” Issei snickered. “Because Boss yelled at him.”

“Which made you mad,” Hanamaki added. “Like… beyond mad. And you started threatening him and demanding that you two _take it outside_ ,” he let out a laugh. “But then when Boss squared up, you fucking ran below deck screaming about how we should start a mutiny.”

“We hid you two in the freezer after that,” Issei cleared his throat. “Then let you out when we pulled back in to the dock.”

Daichi hid his face in his hands, “Oh my god…”

“You’re our hero,” Hanamaki patted his shoulder affectionately.

Daichi cleared his throat and lowered his hands, face blazing. “Oh-okay… so… do you have any idea how I can find Sugawara?”

“Hmm… nope,” Issei shrugged. “We don’t know where you went after we let you go.”

“Maybe check the police box down the road,” Hanamaki pointed over his shoulder. “You kept rambling about an officer and his hat. Maybe he’s the reason why you were in the fucking bay in the middle of the night.”

“If he was the reason why I was in the bay, then I’m not sure I want to see him,” Daichi said warily.

“You’re totally going to get arrested.”

Daichi groaned.

“It’s worth a shot, right?” Hanamaki patted his head. “I say risk it. You’re looking for your princess, right?”

Daichi scowled and pulled himself to his feet. The others stood too, smirking.

“Princess,” Daichi scoffed. “Yeah right…”

He turned and headed down the ramp.

“I don’t care how close we seemed last night!” he called over his shoulder.

Asahi stared up at him from the dock, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

“The instant I find Sugawara Koushi, I’m punching him in the fucking mouth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I remember this story.  
> Sorry it's been forever since an update.  
> Uhm...  
> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> At all.
> 
> And neither does Daichi.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Trade


	5. Open Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Arrest.  
> But not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is way short.  
> My bad.  
> It was going to be longer but I think I'll make the second half just a new chapter.  
> Oh well.
> 
> Mood Music:  
> [Sir Duke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6fPN5aQVDI)  
> "I can feel it all over, all over now people.  
> Can't you feel it all over?"

 

_“He’s wearing lingerie.”_

_Sugawara giggled into his shoulder._

_“Kitty lingerie,” Daichi added, watching the man in the black leather thong with the long tail attached to it saunter down the street, passing out flyers. He wore a cat-eared headband, gloves in the shapes of paws, leather boots, and a skimpy leather harness criss-crossing his chest and back._

_“Suga what do we do?”_

_Sugawara laughed and hugged his arm, “Don’t make eye contact!”_

_“But maybe his flyer is really important.”_

_“No! Daichi it’s probably a strip club or something…”_

_“Oh good, I’m in the market for a new job anyway…”_

_“Daichi!” Sugawara tugged on him._

_“Suga, I can’t just ignore him. He’s headed directly toward us. I’ve gotta make small talk.”_

_“Just take a flyer and move on!”_

_“I’m going to dance with him.”_

_Sugawara hopped up and down giddily, “Daichi!”_

_The man in the cat lingerie approached them, wearing a smirk, eyes narrow and confident despite his scanty get-up. Daichi squared his shoulders as he approached, holding a flyer out._

_“Evenin’,” the cat-man called. “Are you interested in—”_

_Daichi grabbed the man by the wrist and yanked him close, causing him to drop all of his flyers. He yelped and slammed into Daichi’s chest._

_“Wh-what are you doing?”_

_Daichi grabbed his hand, wrapping an arm around his waist. He instantly dragged him in a clumsy circle, shedding Sugawara._

_Daichi hummed a waltz as he spun the man around, stepping into the empty street. People stopped and stared as they made a scene, Daichi’s humming growing louder, the man’s protests rising in volume as well, both nearly drowned out by Sugawara’s cackling laughter._

_Daichi twirled the man away and then dragged him back into his arms, immediately dipping him low to the ground. He gave him a grin and a wink and the man’s cheeks reddened instantly._

_Daichi dragged him back up and then finally released him, stepping back to Sugawara’s side._

_“_ Fuck _,” the man hissed, pressing a hand to his abdomen. A look of shock crossed his face and he stared at Daichi. “I think I’m_ gay _.”_

_“You mean you weren’t already?” Sugawara chortled._

_“Bro, fuckin’… call me,” the cat man said._

_“No!” Sugawara leapt into Daichi’s side, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Daichi’s mine! Stay away, Pussy man!”_

_The man laughed and winked. “We’ll see about that.”_

* * *

 

“I’m going to get arrested,” Daichi paced the sidewalk, dragging a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get arrested, oh god.”

“Daichi calm down,” Asahi held his hands up. “It’s going to be okay.”

“That’s easy for _you_ to say,” Daichi snapped. “You didn’t have some kind of run-in with a police officer last night!”

“That you know of.”

Daichi stared at him.

Asahi scratched the back of his neck, “Okay, I didn’t. But like… I could’ve. You don’t need to jump to conclusions all the time, Daichi.”

He let out a loud groan and turned towards the police box. An officer stood outside it, staring straight ahead with a bored expression.

“What if…” he hesitated. “What if I committed a crime?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know like…” Daichi’s eyes glazed over. “Homicide.”

Asahi took a hesitant step away from him, “D-Do you think you’re capable of that?”

“You would be surprised, Asahi.”

“Daichi you’re scaring me.”

“Regardless,” Daichi sighed and smoothed his hands down the front of his jacket. “I might be going to jail today, Asahi. I trust you will take care of Ferguson for me?”

“Is now really the time to be worrying about your goldfish?”

“ _He’s all I have, Asahi._ ”

“Okay! Okay!” Asahi said soothingly, patting his shoulders when his entire body tensed. “I’ll take care of Ferguson if you go to jail. Don’t worry about him.”

“He needs to be fed twice a day, Asahi.”

“I know.”

“And he likes it when you softly sing _Ocean Man_ to him before you go to sleep.”

“Alright.”

“It’s alright if you can’t hit the right pitch, he won’t notice—”

“Daichi, for fuck’s sake will you just _walk?_ ”

Daichi inhaled deeply and then let it out, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans this time. “Okay…” he started forward, muttering, “The handcuffs are going to rub on the tattoo…” He groaned and approached the officer standing outside the police box.

Asahi huddled at his shoulder as usual, gently gripping the elbow of his jacket.

The officer spotted them and straightened.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Uhm… uh…” Daichi cleared his throat. “I… well… see… I think I was here last night, and I’m looking… uhm… I’m looking for someone but—”

“Ahhh!” a cry rang out, causing all three to jump in surprise.

A man came barreling out from the police box. Another officer, dressed in his uniform all except for his cap, revealing tall white and grey hair.

“You!” he pointed at Daichi.

“Abort!” Asahi lifted Daichi off of the ground and turned. “I don’t _want_ to take care of Ferguson! He always tries to commit suicide and jump out of his bowl when I babysit him!”

“ _It’s because you don’t sing Ocean Man—_ ”

“Stop!” the officer slammed into Asahi’s back and he let out a screech, tossing Daichi ahead of him. He crashed down onto the sidewalk on his back and let out a painful groan.

“Asahi you fuckin’ cock rash…”

“Wait right there!” the officer scampered over Asahi, who was wailing fearfully on his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Daichi tried to roll away but the officer grabbed him by the biceps and dragged him to his feet.

He held him still and then glanced over his shoulder at his coworker, who watched him with mouth hanging open.

“Ahh…” he let out a loud, awkward laugh. “I’m taking my lunch! I’ll be back in an hour!”

“Bokuto… are you fucking kidding me?” the officer said. “Police brutality right in front of my eyes—”

“No! I know this guy! We’re friends! We’re pals!” He wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulders and hugged him tight. He turned his golden eyes on him and said tightly, “ _Right?_ ”

Daichi’s mouth went dry, “Uh… heh… yeah! Me and this guy… we go way back!” he laughed awkwardly and Bokuto joined in.

Asahi let out a few sobbing laughs and rolled to his knees.

“Best friends,” he squeaked.

“Okay I’ll be back in a bit,” Bokuto turned Daichi and led him hurriedly down the sidewalk.

“Asahi,” Daichi hissed over his shoulder and his friend let out another sob and then slunk after them, rubbing his eyes.

“Alright,” Bokuto slowed when they were around the corner and out of view of the police box. He released Daichi and turned to him. “Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Daichi asked.

“W-we don’t have any drugs, officer,” Asahi clutched onto Daichi’s arm, trembling. “I’ve never done drugs in my life. Okay that’s a lie. One time I took too much cough medicine and I felt really drunk and but I thought I was just sick but—”

“I’m not looking for drugs!” Bokuto groaned. He looked to Daichi, “My hat! Where’s my hat? I managed to convince the others that a bird shit on it and I’m having it cleaned today but if I don’t get it back soon then I’m gonna get in trouble again!”

Daichi blinked, “Your hat… I don’t… I don’t know where your hat is. Why would I know?”

“Because you’re the one that stole it off my head last night!” Bokuto gripped his hair, eyes wide with panic. “C’mon! I won’t get mad. Just give it back and we will pretend like it never happened!”

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat, “I… I would if I could but… I don’t have it. Look, I was really drunk last night and I don’t remember anything. I’m just looking for Sugawara Koushi.”

“Suga… I don’t know who that is!” Bokuto wailed. “Does _he_ have my hat?”

“I don’t know…”

“No, wait,” Bokuto straightened and turned sideways. “No. It’s there. It’s gotta be there.”

Asahi leaned close and whispered, “ _Where?_ ”

Bokuto groaned and hid his face in his hands. “I don’t know why, but every time my hat gets stolen, it always winds up at this one place.”

Daichi chewed on his bottom lip.

Bokuto scratched at his hair and whimpered, “Why? Why? Why does it always end up there?” He let out a gasp, “Maybe someone found out that I… no. No one could have. I’ve done so good at keeping it a secret…. There’s no way that anyone could have ever found out that I have a huge crush on...”

Daichi and Asahi exchanged a glance.

“But then why…” he hesitated and then turned to the others. “Okay that settles it.”

“Settles what?” Daichi asked nervously.

Bokuto’s thick arched brows furrowed. “I can’t do the walk of shame in there again. He’s going to think I’ve been setting it up all this time. You guys are going to go and get my hat back for me.”

“What? Why should—”

“Because if you don’t, I’ll arrest you for stealing it in the first place!”

Daichi hesitated. Asahi gripped his arm tightly.

Looked like he didn’t have a choice.

He let out a deep sigh, “Alright… Where are we going?”

Bokuto turned and they followed him down the sidewalk as he explained over his shoulder,

“It’s a little boat rental shop down at the docks. He should be on duty around now, so just go in and ask if he’s seen a police hat.”

“Who?”

Bokuto sighed softly and cupped his cheek as he breathed out the name like a prayer.

“ _Akaashi Keiji._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SHORT AND PLAIN. I'M SORRY.  
> NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING.  
> I PROMISE.  
> AND FUNNIER.  
> AND STUFF.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Deal


	6. Baptism of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Ono to drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Music:  
> [Tell Me Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBMwT8GV1VA)  
> "Tell me, baby, what's your story?  
> Where do you come from  
> And where you wanna go this time?  
> Tell me, Lover, are you lonely?  
> The thing we need is  
> Never all that hard to find."

_“Daichi.”_

_“Hm?_

_“Daichi…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Daichi—”_

_“What? Suga, what?”_

_Sugawara lowered the sign in front of their faces and shifted closer. Daichi leaned down to hear his whisper._

_“I thought this was the line to KFC.”_

_“Me too,” Daichi admitted._

_Both peeked over the sign that had been thrust into their hands the instant they had stumbled into the mob of chanting women. The enormous crowd stomped their feet, shook their signs, and shouted in unison at the top of their lungs as they surged down the street._

_“NO-NO ONO! NO-NO ONO!”_

_“Who’s Ono?” Sugawara pressed his lips close to Daichi’s ear. “And what did he do to invoke the wrath of so many angry women?”_

_“I think he’s that politician who made an inappropriate remark about women not belonging in the workforce,” Daichi replied, glancing down at their own sign. Plastered over it was an unflattering picture of a bald man with devil horns drawn on his head and_ Say No-no to Ono! _written underneath._

_“Are they on their way to burn something down? Daichi what should we do?”_

_“Let’s—”_

_“Hey.”_

_They jumped and turned to the woman who had gained their side. She was exquisite, hair black and long, skin as smooth as porcelain with a small beauty mark bordering her plump lips._

_“I haven’t seen you two here before,” she said._

_“We’re new!” Daichi exclaimed, too loud._

_“Super new!” Sugawara squeaked. “DOWN WITH ONO!”_

_The woman smiled, “It’s rare to see men join our cause. How refreshing.”_

_“Well you know…” Daichi laughed awkwardly, still too loud. “I personally think it’s foolish that there aren’t_ more _men here tonight! After all, the average working woman makes around 40% less than the average working man despite doing the same job and the amount of women in management positions is absolutely dismal. Things need to change and I think the first step is eliminating detrimental political powers such as Ono from office and the media altogether.”_

_The woman and Sugawara gaped up at him for a long moment before she smiled wide._

_“I agree wholeheartedly!” She hesitated and then grabbed Daichi’s arm. “Come. I think everyone should hear your view. It will be encouraging for the women to see that there are men out there willing to fight alongside them.”_

_Daichi threw a terrified stare over his shoulder at Sugawara, who chased after them, one hand pressed over his mouth to hide the obvious grin that overcame his features._

_The woman pulled Daichi around and to the very front of the mob of women, where they approached a stage erected at the end of the street. She didn’t stop there, but instead dragged him up and behind a microphone._

_“Sisters!” she said, cutting the chanting short. “Thank you all for coming tonight! I am amazed by the turnout!”_

_As she spoke, earning cheers and applause from the women, Daichi stared wide-eyed at Sugawara, who stood at the front of the crowd, barely containing the giddy laughter that bubbled at his lips. He hopped up and down and gave a cheer, throwing Daichi two thumbs up._

_“I want you all to meet someone,” the woman said and Daichi glanced at her. “A brother in arms… here to offer us his support!” She stepped aside and gestured at the microphone._

_Daichi stumbled behind it and turned his eyes to the women. They watched him with piercing stares, mumbling warily._

_“Wooo! Daichi! WOO!” Sugawara raved. “YOU CAN DO IT!”_

_Confidence burst inside him and Daichi grabbed the mic, ripping it off of the stand. He held it up to his mouth and roared,_

_“MY NAME IS SAWAMURA DAICHI AND WOMEN ARE THE BACKBONE OF THIS FUCKIN’ COUNTRY! DOWN WITH ONO AND EVERYTHING HE STANDS FOR!”_

_And the street erupted in cheers._

* * *

“I’m scared.”

“You’re _always_ scared,” Daichi crept up to the door of the small boat rental shop, Asahi tagging close behind.

“Yeah but Daichi…” Asahi glanced over his shoulder and Daichi did the same. Bokuto hung back at the corner, peeking around the building anxiously. “How scary does this boat guy gotta be that a police officer is terrified of him?”

“It’ll be fine,” Daichi murmured. “We just gotta ask if he’s seen a hat. That’s all.”

“What if it’s not really a hat? What if hat is code for something else?”

“Like what?”

“Like Crack Cocaine.”

“Why would a police officer—”

“Corruption runs deeper than you think, Daichi!” Asahi latched onto his arm, slowing him as he neared the door. “Maybe this boat shop guy runs a smuggling business and the cop is hooked on the… the… _good stuff_ … and he’s sending _us_ to pick up his dose!”

Daichi scoffed, “I don’t think—”

“Did you _see_ his hair?”

Daichi hesitated, footsteps faltering.

“I did think it was strange for such a young guy to have white hair…” he whispered.

“You know what _else_ is white?”

“What?”

“ _Crack Cocaine._ ”

Daichi turned towards him, “Holy shit you’re right.”

Asahi clutched his arms, “What do we do, Daichi? I don’t want anything to do with drugs! I can’t go to prison! With hair like this? I’d have to sell my ass for conditioner!”

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath, “You’d get so many split ends…”

“Exactly!”

Daichi glanced back towards Bokuto, who continued to watch them, large golden- possibly _cracked out-_ eyes darting from them to down the street.

“So what do we do?” Daichi asked.

“I say we make a run for it.”

He gulped.

“Okay. For the sake of your hair… let’s do it.”

They took deep breaths, staring at one another for long seconds.

“Ready?” Daichi whispered.

“I guess.”

“We’ll run on three. One… two…”

Asahi bolted.

“Ah! YOU BASTARD!” Daichi chased after, stumbling over the curb in his desperation. “TRAITOR BITCH!”

“Hey!” the officer called out and Daichi risked a glance over his shoulder to see him charging after them.

“Asahi run!” Daichi shrieked. “He’s got crack cocaine speed!”

Asahi let out a high pitched scream, arms pumping wildly as he sprinted down the middle of the street. He actually looked like he was going to get away… until…

Bokuto passed Daichi, scaring a yelp out of him. He closed the gap between him and Asahi in mere seconds and instantly caught him around the waist.

“Ahhhh! Why _me_?” Asahi sobbed.

Bokuto grunted and lifted him up and over his head.

Daichi skidded to a stop, eyes flying wide.

“ _Run Daichi! He’s got crack cocaine strength too!_ ” Asahi writhed and kicked.

Daichi managed to take one step backwards before Bokuto threw Asahi in his direction. He took the brunt of the larger man’s body on his chest and the force knocked him back. They crashed to the pavement, all of the air fleeing Daichi’s lungs as Asahi crushed him. They wriggled and groaned, shoving at one another until Asahi climbed off and Daichi rolled to his side, gasping for air.

Bokuto walked up and stood over them.

“Not _cool_ guys,” he said, a slight whine to his voice. “Don’t just ditch me like that! You gotta get my hat!”

“We don’t… _cough_ … want nothin’ to do with no cocaine,” Daichi wheezed into the street.

“ _Huh_? What’s cocaine got to do with anything? Look. Just do this and I’ll help you find Su… whatever his face is! Okay?”

Daichi froze.

Asahi moaned out a low, “Oh no…”

Daichi looked up at the officer, “You’ll help?”

“Sure! I don’t know how but… maybe his name is in my computer or something.”

“Daichi _no,_ ” Asahi pleaded.

But he ignored him and climbed unsteadily to his feet. He dusted himself off and turned to Bokuto.

“I just gotta get you this _hat_ right?”

“That’s right.”

Daichi inhaled deeply and turned back in the direction of the boat rental shop.

“Alright. I’m going in.”

Asahi let out a whimper and scampered to his feet. “Wait… I’ll come too…”

Daichi glanced at him, “But… your hair…”

“Fuck my hair,” he reached up and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. He smiled weakly. “Friendship is more important than Luscious Locks salon brand conditioner.”

Daichi’s vision turned glossy, “Asahi…”

They smiled at each other for a prolonged moment before turning to the shop, taking a breath, and walking up to the front door.

Daichi didn’t hesitate this time and pushed inside.

“Welcome,” a monotone voice called, followed by, “Oh. It’s you.”

Directly across from the door, sitting behind a wooden desk, was a man with wavy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a bored expression.

“Did you enjoy the boat?”

Daichi blinked, “Hu-huh?”

“The boat,” the man repeated, cocking his head to the side. “The one I traded you last night?”

“Oh…” Daichi moved slowly into the shop, Asahi clinging to his arm. “Ye-yeah… I suppose I did,” he cleared his throat. “And uhm… what exactly did I trade you for the boat again?”

He frowned, “You forgot?”

“I… may have…”

The man reached under the desk and produced a black, peaked police hat.

Daichi and Asahi stared at it for a long silent second.

“So it _was_ just a hat,” Asahi whispered.

“Where’s the crack cocaine?” Daichi whispered back.

“By the way,” the man said, startling them. “Are you sure this is Bokuto-san’s hat? He hasn’t been in here all morning. Usually he shows up sometime before noon to get it.”

Daichi and Asahi exchanged a look.

“You’ve… done this before?”

The man pursed his lips, “You really don’t remember last night, do you?”

“I was disturbingly intoxicated.”

He let out a low chuckle and leaned back in his chair, stacking his hands over his stomach.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji. Last night I promised to give you and your friend a boat in exchange for Bokuto-san’s hat.”

Daichi and Asahi stared at him with wide eyes.

“Uhm…” Asahi squeaked after a moment. “Why…”

“Have you _seen_ Bokuto-san?”

“Yes…”

Akaashi let out a sigh, eyes glazing over. “So cute,” he mumbled. “Every time he comes in here he just blushes and stammers… and his shoulders are so wide… and his arms…”

“You’ve done this before?” Daichi asked, eyebrows lifting. “Taking his hat?”

“I pay the neighborhood kids to steal it from time to time.”

Akaashi ignored their shocked stares and glanced around them in the direction of the door, “Anyway, where is he?”

“Ah… uhm…” Daichi scratched the side of his throat. “He sent us in to get it instead.”

Akaashi clicked his tongue and stuffed the hat under the desk and out of view once more.

“No way. That wasn’t the deal.”

“Please. He said he’d help me find Sugawara Koushi if we get the hat back for him.”

“Sugawara-san? Your boyfriend?”

Daichi’s cheeks blazed, “He’s not—”

“I don’t know where to find Sugawara Koushi, but I know where you can start looking.”

Daichi hesitated, eyeing him warily, “You do?”

Akaashi nodded, “And I’ll guarantee you that Bokuto-san can’t help with this type of thing. He’s really cute but he’s a _terrible_ police officer. Just _awful._ ”

Asahi cleared his throat, “He threw me at Daichi.”

“Horrible,” Akaashi couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Alright… what do I have to do?”

“Make Bokuto-san come in here and get his hat himself.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Good luck finding your boyfriend on your own.”

Daichi scrubbed at his face with both hands and turned away. Now what was he supposed to do? He just wanted to find Sugawara Koushi. Why was it so difficult?

He stared down at the tattoo on the inside of his wrist, dragging his eyes slowly over each character.

He just wanted to find Sugawara Koushi.

A strong hand clapped him on the back and he glanced up at Asahi in surprise.

“Don’t worry Daichi. I’ll get him in here,” Asahi rolled his shoulders and headed for the door.

“Eh? Asahi? What are you doing?”

Asahi gave him a shaky thumbs up and a smile and quickly yanked the door open. He stepped half out onto the sidewalk and cried out, “ _Bokuto-san help! Help! They’re doing crack cocaine in here!_ ”

_“What?_ ” a shout answered and Asahi darted back into the building. He and Daichi moved back towards the desk and Akaashi quickly straightened his appearance, slapping on an innocent expression.

Bokuto burst into the shop, face red, sweat dripping down his temples.

“’Kaashi don’t do it! That shit will ruin your life!”

He froze, wide eyes flitting around the shop in confusion.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, voice sweet. “What brings you here today?”

Bokuto gulped and wiped the sweat from his brow, glancing at the two others, who immediately looked away and fidgeted awkwardly.

Bokuto cleared his throat and walked unsteadily up to the desk, “He-hello Akaashi,” his voice cracked and he coughed into the crook of his elbow. “Lo-lovely weather we’ve been having, huh?”

“Beautiful,” Akaashi purred, leaning his chin on his folded hands.

Bokuto’s face burned bright red and he looked away, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

“So… you… you wouldn’t happen to have seen a… a hat around here… would you?”

“You mean this?” Akaashi reached under the desk and produced the hat once more.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “Oh so you do have it—”

“You sure have a habit of misplacing your things, don’t you Bokuto-san?” Akaashi placed the hat on his head and smirked.

Bokuto’s mouth flapped, no sound coming out.

Akaashi leaned back, “We’ll strike up a deal to get your hat back in a moment, Bokuto-san. Repeat offenders ought to start paying for their carelessness, don’t you agree?”

Bokuto gulped and nodded vigorously.

Akaashi turned to the others, who straightened in fear at the sudden attention.

“Now… I believe I owe you a lead.”

“Yes please,” Daichi squeaked.

“Shimizu Kiyoko.”

Daichi and Asahi exchanged a look.

“Shimizu…” Daichi frowned. “That name sounds familiar…”

“It should,” Akaashi reached under his desk and brought up a black remote control. Without turning in its direction, he pointed the remote at the television nestled in the top right corner of the shop and clicked it on.

A news story played across the screen, depicting a large crowd of women waving signs in the street. The camera panned sideways and then displayed a stage upon which a woman with raven black hair stood next to…

Wait.

“Before you came to my shop last night,” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “You lead the Women’s March right up to Ono Ichirou’s doorstep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Babes.  
> Stay safe and warm out there.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Hired


End file.
